


Battered and Bruised

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Some mentions of blood, some mentions of fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like him to disappear without a call. But that was exactly what was happening. And his boys were not taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> "AH OT6, one of them (bonus points if it's one of the gents) getting in a fight/beaten up and coming home to the others who are all worried sick because the can't get a hold of the other person, and they help clean them up and fluffy cuddles at the end :)"
> 
> A prompt from an anon on Tumblr. This ended up so much fluffier than I was expecting. I love it. OT6 cuddles are exactly what I needed on this extremely snowy day. Enjoy~!

It wasn’t like him, they all noted. It wasn’t like Ryan, the most responsible of all the boys, to disappear for hours on end without at least calling to let them know where he was and when he’d be back. But that was exactly what was happening; he had left for a walk, just for some quiet time - not that he disliked the loud and rowdy nature of his boys, but it was just, sometimes, he needed quiet - which was something that only normally took an hour or less. But Ryan had been gone for three hours. Without a call. Without a text. And his boys were not taking it well.

Jack had Gavin in his lap, the Lad clinging to him, seeking reassurance that Ryan was going to come home to him; Jack was watching Geoff pace a hole into the floor, his worry evident in his normally sleepy blue eyes; Michael was attempting to not beat a pillow into submission, his already short fuse even shorter; and Ray was mechanically doing a run in Black Ops, using it as a defense mechanism.

The boys were silent, each deep within their worry; you could hear a pin drop in the normally rambunctious home. So when they heard the door click open, and a shuffling though the threshold, they were all instantly there to greet their missing member and to scold him for the worry they felt. However, words died on their lips as they took in their sixth member’s appearance. A black eye, a bloodied nose, a split lip, and an arm clutched to his chest overshadowed the sheepish smile playing on his lips. Within seconds Ryan was inside and on the couch, Ray going off to grab the first aid kit; Jack gingerly inspecting Ryan’s arm; Gavin having jogged off to get a bag of frozen vegetables; Michael threatening to do unspeakable things to the person responsible for hurting the Gent; and Geoff pouring Ryan a drink, while taking a swig from the bottle for himself. 

Their nursing was gentle, Jack deeming the arm to be simply bruised and would be fine with some ice, Ray gingerly cleaning the blood from Ryan’s nose and lip, relieved to find them bloody and nothing worse. Gavin’s warm hand clashed with the frozen bag he was gingerly pressing to Ryan’s eye, hoping to make the bruising subside, and Geoff helping the injured man take sips of the alcohol, hoping to at least slightly numb the aches. Michael had disappeared, only to reappear with the blanket off their bed, wrapping it around all of them, a cuddlefest beginning instantly, the warmth of his boys calming Ryan’s adrenaline rush and soothing him into relaxation, his warm voice, after a prompting from a still fired up Jersey boy, explained how he had been walking along a busy street, and had been knocked into a man larger than even him. An apology apparently didn’t suffice for the man, whom Ryan had suspected was on something, whether it was legal or illegal, he wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter. After getting his ass kicked - not without throwing his own punches - he found himself nursing his wounds at a nearby park, unwilling to go home and let his boys see him so banged up. But, after finding he had no other option, he made the slow, painful journey home anyway.

His boys are just happy to have him home, even if he was a bit worse for wear. Their warmth and their love was all the healing measures he needed; good thing they were more than happy to give him all he wanted.


End file.
